Sororidade Amazön
by bbrendaherrera
Summary: Sororia é um reino erguido apenas por mulheres, fundado por escravas rebeldes. Tornou-se ao longo de séculos o mais próspero reino de Peltabea, a Terra. O reino das Amazonas, no entanto, enfrenta, desde antes de sua existência, sérias crises diplomáticas e bélicas. Aqui leremos história passadas em diversas épocas do reino, sobre suas deusas, heroínas e as mulheres comuns.


Era o mais belo jardim, ainda que olhos mortais jamais viessem a vislumbra-lo. Lá havia todas as árvores e todos os frutos, a majestade verdejante de todas as plantas e todas as folhas, a infinitude colorida das pétalas silvestres, a miríade aromática que inebriava os sentidos, aguçava-os. Era o jardim do Kasterlom, a morada das deusas, cuidado por toda a carícia de Priyea, Deusa do Amor, Deusa das Árvores Frutíferas e Deusa da Primavera, tal como Deusa do Sorriso. As terras eram suspensas, pairavam no alto celeste, ramos e trepadeiras alongavam-se para formar pontes entre os diversos níveis daquela magnífica paisagem.

A deusa estava a saborear os frutos de sua árvore mais querida, a cerejeira. Acompanhada por esquilos, e borboletas, e gatos, e outros muitos animais, pois estes sempre se encantavam pela simples presença emanada por Priyea. Ŝeol, o sol, derramava sua luz áurea de calidez amena sobre todos, enquanto estes desfrutavam da calmaria eterna que soprava a brisa do local. Esta que não se deixou afetar pela chegada de uma segunda presença divina.

— Os lírios, chegará o dia em que, mesmo nós deusas, nos trajaremos com tamanha beleza? – indagou introspectivamente, enquanto acariciava a flor.

Tratava-se de Dimeater, a matriarca de seu panteão.

— Perguntas a mim, Grande Mãe? – a deusa mantinha o olhar anuviado em direção à paisagem. – Pois devias saber que a beleza sou eu, o restante é mero reflexo de meu ser. Lírios não passam de um bom espelho.

A Deusa Mãe quase suspirou, como se lamentasse a arrogância de Priyea e se desculpasse com as flores em seu nome, ainda que mantivesse a todo instante seu olhar altivo e postura inabalável ante a qualquer coisa.

— Se fossem os lírios teus espelhos estes não saberiam reconhecer sua verdadeira natureza – o tom era melodioso e pacífico. – Esqueces com demasiada frequência de que és espuma do mar, de que vens de Neptaqis e de que tudo o que é belo sobre a terra já estava sobre a terra antes de ti.

— Tudo já estava sobre a terra, Deusa Mãe, mas nada havia florescido em esplendor como floresceu ante minha presença.

Fora o instante em que Dimeater virou-se à direção de Priyea e a Deusa da Beleza desanuviou o olhar para fitar a outra, abrindo-lhe um sorriso. Mesmo a Deusa Mãe teve de calar-se ao contemplar a o fulgor que aquele ato tão simples concedia ao rosto de Priyea; era mais belo que o florescer daquele jardim, era a inspiração mais delirante de uma poetisa, era o encanto que nem toda a sabedoria de Moranea – deusa da magia – poderia produzir igual. Os pomos do rosto adocicavam-se, os olhos reluziam como estrelas, a expressão se avivava como a obra criadora da própria Dimeater, e não havia entre mortais e imortais, quem pudesse resistir a tal visão. A Deusa das Deusas, no entanto, não cedera a tal charme, continuando em seguida.

— Pois é desejo de tua mãe, presente diante de ti, agora, que leves teu esplendor e tua beleza às terras que hoje são banhadas por sangue e ódio. É desejo dela que use teu dom para manter a integridade das criaturas por ela criadas – por tal termo, Dimeater referia-se à humanidade.

— As tuas criaturas, Grande Mãe – a face contemplativa da deusa se voltou a uma pétala que se desprendia da copa da árvore sobre si. Esta dançou ao sabor do vento e pairou sobre a palma da mão divina -, elas são frágeis e são efêmeras, tal como são as pétalas de uma cerejeira. Numerosas e passageiras. Não que esteja a ousar-me contra tua obra, Mãe de Todas Nós, jamais o faria. Criaste o que nenhuma outra poderia, mas o sangue que se derrama sobre a terra e o ódio que se derrama sobre os corpos são produtos destes seres moldados em barro, são os signos que carregam. A morte é cria da criatura, minha mãe.

— A morte é assunto de Kolea. Tu, minha filha, que te orgulhas tanto de tua beleza, não consegues entender que mesmo as folhas de uma cerejeira sendo efêmeras são ainda belas? Que tal beleza encanta e ti e a todas? Que adorna o mundo em glória? Que tal beleza tem o merecimento de ser preservada?

— Pois bem – disse Priyea, cuja atenção parecia focar-se mais ao sabor dos frutos -, diga o que tu queres de mim, Grande Mãe.

— Sabes que os escravos do Povo do Reino de Areia morreram, um por um, devido aos tratos aos quais eram submetidos por estes. Deves saber também que, desesperados por força de trabalho, usaram as mulheres dos falecidos como sua nova mão de obra.

— Ouvi a respeito, Grande Mãe – respondeu a deusa, cuja vivência pouco se voltava às questões mundanas.

— Estas mulheres, no entanto, foram capazes de fugir do julgo de seus mestres, de percorrer terras, atravessas desertos, florestas e montanhas para serem livres. É meu dever enquanto mãe, assegurar que a luta por liberdade de minhas filhas não seja vã.

— Não penso diferente de ti, mas tais palavras ainda não respondem ao que tu queres de mim.

— Quero que tu intervenhas de modo a respeitar Aertus – o conceito acerca de Aertus é um tanto profundo, no entanto, para que se tenha o entendimento, pode-se definir sua essência em Harmonia. Aquele que é e que sustenta a criação. Portanto, para que Aertus mantenha-se como pilar, os atos de deusas e de humanos devem ser condizentes com tal ordem, com o equilíbrio. Esta é a razão pela qual, deusas podem auxiliar a humanidade, mas nunca determinar diretamente os rumos que esta toma. – Há algo que deves profetizar para a líder da revolução – fez uma pausa, pois sabia que sua fala traria contrariedade em retorno -, e como tu bens sabe, profecias tem valor, e o valor entre o que se dá e o que se pede, deve ser equivalente. Elas pedem a paz e pedem a liberdade.

— Preços altos – franziu gracilmente uma de suas sobrancelhas, ainda um tanto apática.

— O Liblux os pagará – determinou Dimeater com firmeza absoluta.

— Não! – Priyea ergueu-se de forma abrupta, espantado os animais ao seu redor. Levou a mão ao áureo colar que adornava seu pescoço, como se tentasse protegê-lo de ataque inimigo. – Tu és dona de muitas coisas, mas tu não és dona do artefato que consegui eu mesma!

— Sou dona de tudo, Priyea! – o tom da Deusa Mãe elevou-se pela primeira vez, não exclamava, mas preenchia o ambiente, como uma correnteza pacífica que repentinamente se torna temerosa em seu ímpeto caudaloso. – Sou dona do ouro que compõe o teu colar, sou dona dos semblis que forjaram o teu colar, sou dona de suas ferramentas, sou dona de suas técnicas, sou dona de seus saberes, sou dona da terra em que vivem e da terra em que tu vives, por fim, sou dona tua e de teus regalos, portanto, é melhor que me obedeças!

A Deusa da Primavera almejou encarar a outra, utilizando de seus fartos losangos oculares, de ares que resplandeciam vivacidade (e, agora, ira) em sua cor mogno, mas Dimeater não lhe deu qualquer atenção. Seu fluxo retrocedera à calmaria naturalmente e, em seu costumeiro patamar acima, voltou-se a contemplar as flores que tanto amava e a deixar-se perder por seus encantos.

— Sou dona também da beleza, logo, aconselho-te a não te orgulhares tanto dela. Os lírios não são teu espelho, eles são a minha vontade, tal como é minha vontade levar paz às mulheres e teu papel será apenas o de concretizá-la. Entendes agora?

— Sim, minha mãe – com a voz trêmula e contrariada, antagonizando qualquer de seus ímpetos, Priyea via-se obrigada a acatar as palavras de Dimeater. Sua expressão, tanto facial como corporal, evidenciavam que o fazia a contragosto. Mas o fazia, pois era o que lhe cabia como filha, como deusa menor dentro da hierarquia do panteão e como cumpridora da vontade do Aertus, que estava acima de todo o mais.

— E leve contigo – a Deusa Mãe voltou-se a Priyea, carregando um dos lírios na delicadeza de sua mão. – Quero que tu o guardes junto a ti de modo que tu o vejas todos os dias e aprendas com a flor qual é a tua natureza.

Dimeater acomodou o caule cortado atrás da orelha da Filha. Seu olhar, sempre resguardando uma profundidade abissal, mantinha também as chamas de um amor materno, estas que pareceram ter sido alimentadas no momento em que se aproximou da Deusa da Primavera.

— Farei o que tu me ordenas, minha mãe – disse a filha, o peso do descontentamento a mantinha cabisbaixa, tímida.

— Eu sei que fará – despediu-se com a ternura de um beijo suave, após passar-lhe os pormenores.

No interior de uma cabana de estrutura claramente improvisada, coberta por tecidos surrados e carcomidos, estavam duas mulheres sentadas sobre bancos igualmente rústicos a fitar mapas e livros, que, ou estavam em suas mãos, ou estavam esparramados de modo a ocupar boa parte do simples local. Destoando do ambiente grosseiro, ambas trajavam armaduras pomposas, com placas cuidadosamente sobrepostas em ligas metálicas reluzentes, ainda que nãos as vestissem por inteiro, deixando os elmos e braçadeiras dispostos em um canto.

— Se continuarmos o recuo devemos atravessar o rio o quanto antes, é o único ponto que nos concederá vantagem estratégica do ponto de vista geográfico – disse a mulher cujos olhos sempre aguçados e penetrantes lembravam os de um predador prestes a dar o bote.

— Mas é estratégia custosa, até chegarmos a um ponto que nos seja seguro, os braços do rio permitem que sejamos facilmente encurraladas – ponderou a outra.

— Temos a aliança com o Povo da Estrela. Se soubermos utilizá-la podemos atrair nossos perseguidores de modo a simular um encurralamento, e então, surpreende-los com um ataque vindo do sul. Também é possível usar as margens do rio para um ataque surpresa aos flancos – dizia enquanto o indicador passeava pelo mapa em demonstração.

— Não creio que o custo de atravessar um rio seja compensatório para tal, temos vantagem numérica, mas eles possuem vantagem bélica, Semíramis.

— Isso poderá ser mais bem analisado quando alcançarmos as margens. Há numerosas nuances geográficas que podem, ou não, tornar este ataque proveitoso – afirmou a líder.

— Concordo, porém seria interessante traçarmos um modo... – dizia sua companheira até ser repentinamente interrompida pela chegada de uma terceira.

— Semíramis, senhora – era uma mensageira, jovem demais para as formalidades, tal como esbaforida demais para um falar elegante. -, há uma mulher que deseja ter para contigo. Ela diz que se trata de algo cuja importância – pausou em meio ao aviso, tentava recordar-se das palavras exatas que lhe foram ditas para fazer aquilo soar tão imponente às superiores quanto soou para si. Mas aparentemente, estas eram demasiado complicadas para ela.

— Diga que estamos ocupadas – decretou Semíramis, intervindo no silêncio deixado por sua subalterna -, se o que ela tem a diz é relevante, que ela dê o recado através de ti. De preferência, dê a ela algo que possa usar para escrever, caso saiba fazê-lo – lembrou-se de acrescentar, desconfiada da capacidade da jovem.

— Mas senhora – insistiu, parecia ter olhos admirados -, há algo de diferente nela.

— O que tu queres dizer por isso? – perguntou a que se sentava ao lado da Semíramis.

— Creio que ela não seja uma de nós, senhora Harinaea.

— E por que crês nisso, emissária? – indagou a líder, que esperara em vão ao longo de alguns segundos, acreditando que a outra concluiria a resposta.

— Porque ela está bem vestida, senhora. Ela se veste como as donzelas das cidades ricas o fazem, em linho branco e algodão roxo, e usa um colar de ouro que, garanto-lhe senhora, nunca antes havia visto tanto ouro em um só objeto – se tal afirmação era verídica, era também impressionante, pois a opulência era a característica maior dos habitantes das terras onde eram escravizadas.

Semíramis e Harinaea entreolharam-se por um breve instante, os olhares não eram particularmente interessados, mas cautelosos.

— Pois bem, emissária, diga a ela que pode entrar – consentiu a guerreira.

— Mas senhora – balbuciou um pouco, pois sabia que aquilo não soaria ao agrado -, ela deseja ter para com a senhora. – fez uma pausa na qual se perguntou se aquilo seria suficiente, concluindo que não, em seguida – Apenas com a senhora. E ela disse que o encontro deveria se dar na colina logo abaixo desta. Ela a estaria esperando, só.

— Isso é absurdo! – protestou a companheira.

— Tudo bem, Harinaea – apaziguou a líder em tom plácido e seguro. E antes que a outra, que havia virado o rosto carregado por expressão incrédula a Semíramis, pudesse continuar o protesto, concluiu: — Se isso é tudo, podes te retirar.

— Sim, senhora – reverenciou e deixou o local.

— Semíramis – continuou a outra, o tom era quase imperceptivelmente mais suave, porém, ainda bastante aflito -, acaso não vês que pode se tratar de armadilha? Uma bem baixa eu devo acrescentar! Enviam uma mulher e abalam nossa confiança. Não posso permitir que o fim de nossa líder se dê desta forma! Tu és o símbolo, Semíramis. E tu és a inspiração, e tu és o ar que estas guerreiras respiram ao entrar no campo de batalha.

— Acalma-te, Harinaea, não há necessidade de inflamar o teu discurso – disse a líder se levantando. – A melhor escolha é sempre a intuitiva.

— Intuição? Isto é o que lhe fará arriscar um povo?

— Isso é o que me fez salvar este povo, Harinaea – as palavras mantinham-se a pairar sobre a quietude da confiança guerreira. – Tudo o que eu faço é para salvar este povo, nossas mulheres. Além do mais – segurou o cabo da espada com firmeza -, eu confio nela. Confio o bastante para que confies em mim, igualmente.

A outra se viu obrigada a engolir as palavras, ainda que continuasse temerosa diante da situação. Semíramis percebera que sua companheira não se deixaria convencer apenas por palavras e compadeceu-se.

— Se desejares, eu permito-te escoltar-me até o início da estrada. De lá, talvez, tenha alguma visão do encontro, se fores discreta, tu podes permanecer.

E assim foi. A lua já era a regente do céu, acompanhada por incontáveis estrelas, que adornavam o caminho trilhado pelas duas guerreiras. Não iam para longe do acampamento, mas o perderiam de vista, o que era bastante desaconselhável, como bem sabia Harinaea. Ambas despediram-se ao início da estrada como acordado. A companheira aconselhou cautela a Semíramis e pôs-se a procurar uma rocha que pudesse lhe prover visão do encontro. A líder seguiu. Não demorara muito para alcançar a colina mais baixa. Andou alguns passos a mais até identificar uma silhueta banhada em sombra. Esta fora se diluindo vagarosamente conforme a proximidade, até ser possível reconhecer madeixas castanho-alaranjadas e pele alva.

— Semíramis! – exclamou aquela tomada por penumbra, claramente tinha pressa em seu falar agitado, desejava fazer o que lhe cabia o mais rapidamente e deixar aqueles cantos tal como aqueles mortais com os quais era indiferente. – Diria que é uma honra conhecê-la, mas sei que tua honra em conhecer-me é maior.

— Honra é algo que só conquisto em batalha, apenas. Portanto – respondeu Semíramis, convicta e imponente. Porém, não imponente o bastante para afetar aquela figura oculta -, se desejas agraciar-me com alguma honra, hoje – concluiu desembainhando parcialmente a espada, deixava a parte exposta da lâmina reluzir à lua.

— Acalma-te, humana – gracejou -, vejas a quem tu estás a propor combate antes de fazê-lo, é sempre de bom gosto – ao retirar o capuz, seu rosto clarificou-se em enorme esplendor.

— Pois bem, tu sabes como sou ouvida – era a forma de referir-se ao nome – E quanto a ti?

— Já ouviste meu nome mais vezes que jamais ouvirei o teu. Já ouviste o nome Amor. Já ouviste o nome Primavera. Já ouviste o nome Beleza. Já ouviste o nome Fruto. Já ouviste o nome Sorriso. Pois todas estas sou eu. A deusa kasterlarea. Sou também ouvida como Priyea.

— Muito bem, Priyea, o que trazes para mim e minhas mulheres? – era objetiva e não se deixara surpreender pela apresentação suntuosa da outra.

Claramente, Priyea deixou-se abalar pelo descaso de uma humana em relação à sua divindade. O semblante desdenhoso e risonho logo ganhou traços antipáticos de contrariedade.

— Venho por ordem direta da Deusa das Deusas, Dimeater, a Mãe de Todas Nós. Como deves saber a misericórdia dela por suas criaturas é tão infindável quanto o próprio céu o é. De nossa morada ela olhou por vocês, mulheres, escravizadas e agora perseguidas. Assistiu a guerra entre vocês e teus opressores, a luta sem fim, a vida errante e guerreira. A Deusa Mãe deseja que isto chegue a um fim.

A líder das mulheres não respondera em palavras, ao invés disso, observara cuidadosamente cada pormenor da outra, os olhos afiados e investigativos. A deusa, não habituada às peculiaridades humanas limitou-se a cogitar o que desejava Semíramis. Não estava preparada para a investida da guerreira quando esta, veloz como um raio rasgando os céus, a tomou pela cintura, aproximou seus corpos, afastou os fios que lhe caiam por cima do ombro e levou o rosto até o seu pescoço. A deusa, pasma, sentiu o corar de seus pomos quando o ar exalado pela outra tocou sua pele. Manteve-se estática, sem entender o que se sucedia, a postura permanecia arrogante, mas levemente afetada.

— O que desejas com isto, mulher mortal?

As mãos guerreiras de Semíramis apalparam a divindade, primeiro dos ombros às pontas dos dedos, em seguida, percorreram sua cintura. A confusão de Priyea apenas embaraçava-se mais em sua cabeça.

— Disseste que eras deusa – por fim, respondeu -, teu aroma é aquele das fragrâncias de flores selvagens, mas não é como o das flores selvagens que se encontram por aqui. Teu cheiro adocicado é o que delicia esta noite. Conheço as mulheres em toda a sua essência, todos os seus aromas, mas o teu não é igual ao delas. O teu está distante daqui, está em algures sublime, incapaz às outras. Faz-me acreditar em tua origem divina.

Dentre todas as deusas, e o mesmo se daria se comparada às humanas, Priyea sabia melhor o que era ser tida por mais bela, por mais admirada e por mais desejada. Não sabia, no entanto, o porquê que escutar elogios redundantes de uma mortal a trazia tamanha lisonja.

— Também me disseste que vieste com boas intenções. Não portar uma arma faz-me acreditar um pouco mais em ti. Prossiga – sorriu demasiadamente confiante para o gosto da prepotente Deusa do Amor.

— Ouça bem, mortal, este colar que carrego – disse enquanto o acariciava – chama-se Liblux. A preciosidade desta joia está além de tua compreensão. Está além da compreensão de qualquer cria de barro. Quando falo em preciosidade, minhas palavras não estão a limitar-se ao seu valor material inestimável, mas à sua magnificência. Pois esta joia será símbolo de teu triunfo. Haverá um momento certo em que a batalha cessará e o caminhar errante de vocês, mulheres, também. A profecia, que será paga com o ouro de meu colar, se cumprirá quando este for retirado de teu pescoço em combate. Tal fato marcará a vitória, não de uma batalha, não de uma guerra, mas de um povo. Afastará destas terras quaisquer homens. Será o tempo da paz, será o tempo das mulheres. Daquelas que, um dia, foram escravas e, um dia, foram fugitivas. Daquelas que fundarão sobre a terra em que a joia divina quebrar, seu próprio reino, e este passará a ser um reino abençoado pela Deusa Mãe e por todas as tuas Filhas. Eu lhe concedo agora, Semíramis, a graça do Liblux – Priyea retirou o colar esplendorosamente esculpido e trabalhado de seu pescoço e, com ele em ambas as mãos, esticou os braços em direção a Semíramis. – Ajoelha-te!

— Ajoelhar-me? Desculpa-me, mas o tempo de submissão acabou. Estamos a construir terra de igualdade, de unidade. Aceitarei de bom grado as graças divinas, as profecias da Deusa Mãe em favor de minhas mulheres, mas não ei de ajoelhar-me diante de ti. Aceitarei se o entregares em minhas mãos, como igual e como verdadeira merecedora.

— Como tu ousas, mera mortal?! – a deusa quase se exaltou, ou se exaltou, mas o orgulho que lhe elevava a expressão fora o bastante para mascarar.

— Tu és deusa na terra das deusas, mas tu serás mulher na terra das mulheres.

— Como tua ideia igualitária aplica-se à sua liderança, mortal?

— Humanos anseiam por símbolos, por heróis, por alguém que os inspire, por um motivo, uma causa. É o que sou para estas mulheres. Sou a líder, não sou a superior, não sou a dona.

A última palavra remetera Priyea em profunda introspecção. Lembrou-se do lírio que carregava atrás de sua orelha, de fato, fora de tal forma acometida pela lembrança, que imediatamente levou a mão até ele, aproximando-a, mas tocando-o. Pensou em como devia ser óbvio o conceito de inspiração distinguir-se do conceito de posse. Seu estado meditativo poderia prosseguir ao longo da noite, mas Semíramis o interrompeu.

— Priyea, o colar – esperou a deusa despertar. – Aceitarás minhas condições?

— Em nome da Deusa Mãe – começou ainda ao recompor-se -, o Liblux lhe será entregue, como é desejo dela e como é desejo teu. Irei pô-lo agora em teu pescoço, mortal.

— Escutam-me Semíramis, é assim que deves te referir a mim – disse a guerreira, enquanto as costas das mãos tiravam os fios de cabelo do caminho e revelavam a nuca. Ao ver a aproximação da deusa, no entanto, impediu seu ato. – Sorria – ordenou em um tom amigável.

— O que disseste?

— O sorriso de Priyea, a Deusa do Sorriso, o mais belo sorriso que humano ou deusa é capaz de vislumbrar. Qual o sentido de estar tão próxima de ti e não contemplar a graça de teu sorriso? — a guerreira era algo provocativa em suas palavras.

— Dá-me a inspiração – a deusa vacilou para tratá-la da forma adequada: — Semíramis.

— Pois bem – o sorriso de Semíramis ganhou traços de malícia esculpidos por tais palavras. Ainda que Priyea não estivesse a provocá-la, a líder das mulheres assim entendeu. Tomou-a pela cintura, firme, impetuosa, trouxe o corpo da divindade para si e sem que esta pudesse desvencilhar-se, tomou também seus lábios com os próprios.

Antes que a deusa tomasse conhecimento, tinha o corpo deitado sobre a relva da colina, e quando finalmente tomou conhecimento, sentia um peculiar arrepio elevar-se de sua pele.

— Acaso tens ideia de que maculas o corpo de uma deusa... – a indagação que se processava fora interrompida pelo dedo indicador da guerreira a selar seus lábios.

— Tens a boca mais rubra, os lábios mais carnudos e despertadores de volúpia – disse a voz desejosa e já ofegante da amazona -, mas temos que trabalhar seriamente nas palavras que provêm deles. Mais tarde, claro.

Retornou com ânsia ao pescoço da deusa. E beijou-o, todos os beijos, os prolongados e os curtos, os intensos e os carinhosos, os que percorriam a pele e os que lhe deixavam marcas, os que ela aproveitava para degustar o sabor do que é divino e os que ela aproveitava para respirar seu aroma. Aroma este que a inebriava, que a fazia sentir um frenesi carnal, tomada por cobiças lascivas. Era assim que a mão percorria o corpo de Priyea, explorava-o, desbravava-o. Faltava-lhe tamanho para tanto desejo, faltava-lhe tamanho para tanto corpo.

Rasgou a roupa que cobria sua amante, não se importava, não raciocinava, sequer por um instante, para poder se importar. A deusa não se opôs, parecia perplexa, estirada ao chão por uma humana, tomada por uma humana e desejando entregar-se a esta humana. Não entendia, mas também não lhe era possível, os pensamentos pareciam evaporar com o calor que acendia seu corpo. Naquele instante, o laço simbiótico as uniu de tal forma, que já não se distinguiam em deusa e mortal, eram as mesmas, os mesmos delírios fervilhantes lhes acometiam, a mesma promiscuidade a pedir por mais em seu interior.

Os seios de Priyea eram lambidos, eram apertados, espremidos, chupados, eram o maior prazer já experimentado pela boca e pela mão de Semíramis. A maciez que instigava a ser adorada, repetidas vezes, incontáveis vezes. Os gemidos eram a redenção da própria deusa, o prazer escapando-lhe em um ar, que não era o bastante para apaziguar o fervor de seus fluxos. Eles eram exalados, por vezes tremidos, por vezes arrastados, por vezes gritados e por vezes sussurrados. O que todos possuíam em comum é o fato de que exaltavam os sentidos de Semíramis, proporcionavam-lhe prazer, proporcionavam-lhe o êxtase, como se estes tocassem seu corpo; e cada toque a embebia mais em luxúria.

As curvas que esculpiam o acentuado corpo da deusa eram percorridas com o gosto da voracidade, conquistava cada parte de suas linhas de contornos gráceis, dominava-as. O corpo de Priyea era seu, era de suas mãos, de sua boca, sua língua. Toda a pele saboreada, tocada, tomada. Era a guerreira que subjugava, tinha as contorções da outra como troféu, os gemidos como hinos, os arrepios como espólios.

Mas a ganância não se saciava ainda. Virou a deusa de lado, as formas desenharem-se como provocações. Os cumes de seu corpo, agraciados por côncavos arcos em seu delinear. Ela tomava-as para si, para o seu deleite, atendia ao chamado da loucura. Rasgou-lhe mais os tecidos, ergueu-os, expos a carne, deliciou-se em volúpia. Apertou-lhe a bunda com as mãos firmes de amazona, mordia as coxas e buscava seu interior. Era feroz, mas era proveitosa, cada parte era proveitosa.

— Para quem tanto se orgulha de divindade, tens demasiados prazeres humanos em teu corpo – provocou uma única vez e então levou a boca ao local de Priyea. Chupou-lhe, a busca de seu triunfo final, a última conquista. O sabor dos fluidos emanados pelo prazer da deusa nutria a insensatez de Semíramis, queria-o todo, necessitava-o, era a busca de sua satisfação, e os movimentos circulares de sua língua, compulsivos, ágeis, destro, extraiam mais e mais do néctar divino.

Com ambas, heroína e deusa, próximas ao orgasmo, Semíramis retirou a boca, despiu-se de parte das peças de sua armadura, rápida, o prazer vencendo o tempo. Ergueu uma das pernas de Priyea apoiando-a em seu corpo, entrelaçou-se a ela sentando-se, deixando seus locais, seus fluidos e seus gozos unirem-se, fazerem-se u um. Debruçou-se sobre a outra, naquela posição, fazendo-a flexionar-se, tomou beijo de seus lábios mais uma vez. Os movimentos executados por suas cinturas, a fricção impulsionando o prazer sem um controle, sem uma medida, crescia, subia, elevava-se, transbordava! Transbordava! Derramou-se.

Semíramis deixou-se cair ao lado da amante, os corpos fadigados e ofegantes, cansados de amor, desfaziam-se ao luar. Elas entreolharam-se, os olhos de satisfação que nunca é de fato satisfeita, cansados e mareados por numerosos sentimentos.

— Posso emprestar-te algumas peças para que não chegues desnuda ao acampamento – observou em tom instigador, a heroína.

— O lugar ao qual chegarei não será o teu acampamento, mas sim a minha morada. Já tiraste mais do meu tempo que o devido, Semíramis – a voz, agora, tremia por exaustão, não mais por dificuldade.

— Ainda tens muito que realizar nestas terras, Priyea, basta permanecer nelas – disse a amazona em voz arrastada.

— Se assim o fizesse, eu estaria indo contra a Obra de Aertus – os olhos da deusa contemplavam a lua como quem a pede, em leito de tristeza, um desejo.

— E se assim não o fizeste, tu estarias indo contra a obra de Semíramis, entenda – articulou tom gozador -, por estas bandas, sou mais do que Aertus.

— O discurso a respeito da igualdade acaba quando precisas conquistar o amor? – a deusa, como que despercebida, abriu o seu magnífico sorriso e, mesmo que fosse o sol a reger o céu, naquele instante, todo o mais teria seu brilho ofuscado por tamanha beleza. Sem que se deixasse notar, a guerreira mergulhou nos oceanos extasiantes de sua beleza, naufragou, perdeu-se em meio à imensidão esplendorosa, precisou da voz amante para voltar à superfície. – Semíramis?

— O sorriso de Priyea – sussurrou como louca delirando sobre tesouros -, este é o encanto. As lendas em nada o enfeitam, ao contrário, devem enfeite a tamanha e formosa divindade. Certamente, foi o que vi de mais belo, hoje – aos poucos, ia retomando o ar amoroso que soprava as faces das amantes. – Achei que nada iria superar a beleza deste lírio – afastou os cabelos da deusa e tomou a flor que esta carregava consigo de trás de sua orelha, contemplando-a por um breve instante.

O sorriso da deusa engrandeceu-se, os lábios esticaram-se e finalmente abriram em uma risada, que achou graça da situação em que se encontrara, tendo sua beleza comparada à do lírio novamente. Priyea tomou a flor de volta para si em um gesto habilidoso e delicado, causando, inclusive, uma sutil surpresa sobre à guerreira.

— Dá-me, que tal flor eu recebi da própria Dimeater – ajeitou-a adequadamente, mais uma vez. – Aliás, o que de mim, que não o sorriso, o lírio tem melhor? – inquiriu Priyea.

— Queres mesmo saber? – a deusa consentiu em um discreto balançar de sua cabeça. Semíramis, então, prosseguiu: – O lírio é o lírio, não a beleza, mas ele sabe disso. Tu és a que inspira beleza, mas tu te crês ser a própria beleza. Entendas, não importa o quão bela tu és, tampouco importa que tu sejas a mais bela para todos os mortais que a ti olhem, nem que tenhas em ti o dom de despertar o esplendor. Nada há de te tornar a beleza, pois esta se encontra em todas as partes. Ela se encontra em cada parte da obra criadora, na Harmonia Absoluta, no que é a natureza e tuas emanações. Ela se encontra mais em ti, sim, porém, também em cada uma das mulheres. Nestas mulheres que me aguardam no acampamento, em tuas lutas cotidianas, em tuas fortalezas e em tuas fraquezas. Cada vez que pegam em armas são belas, pois elas lutam pelo mais belo dos ideais, a Priyea do imaginário, a liberdade. E a vitória. Nada é mais belo do que a vitória – disse triunfante.

— A vitória será tua – disse a deusa acariciando a joia em volta do pescoço de Semíramis.

— Quero que fiques para contemplá-la, para entender a beleza que esta possui, quero que estejas ao meu lado e inspire minha conquista para que esta seja a maior das conquistas, a mais bela – pediu Semíramis, quase suplicante em sua firmeza bélica.

— Pois então eu ficarei – respondeu a deusa, sem sequer entender o motivo de seu dizer, ele apenas parecia o melhore a ser dito.

— Acho que já estamos a melhorar tuas palavras – sorriu, acariciando os lábios divinos.

Heroína e deusa se amariam mais uma vez sob o luar daquela noite e sob o de muitas outras — Harinaea, de seu esconderijo trevoso, cuidaria, para que estas não fossem as únicas a saciarem prazeres.

Suas vidas ali, porém, eram mediadas pelo avesso de seus sentimentos: a guerra. Esta prosseguia com suas perversidades. As mulheres, possuidoras de aliança ao leste com o Povo da Estrela, e de aliança ao norte com os proto-elaifiries, souberam utilizá-las sabiamente, tanto no quesito diplomático, como no quesito bélico.

Priyea lutou ao lado de Semíramis, tornou-se brava guerreira e cada batalha que vivenciava lhe trazia maior empatia à causa daquelas mulheres, tal como maior sentimento por aquela que as liderava. Os dias não eram fáceis, tinham de vagar por terras traiçoeiras, colinas íngremes, matas cerradas, tinham de sobreviver à sanguinação de uma guerra, atravessar chuvas de flechas, ver irmãs desfalecerem ao lado de sua impotência.

Enquanto imortal, Priyea, pouco se importava com os ferimentos que sofria, claro, nada lhe feriria até o último suspiro. Fato que a proporcionou salvar a vida de muitas a fazer-se de escudo a Semíramis e às demais por diversas vezes. A líder das amazonas frequentemente a repreendia por isso. Insistia no fato de que a deusa deveria aprender a lutar como mortal. Priyea não entendia por quê. Mas Semíramis era sábia e, dentre muitos dons, possuía a intuição.

Foi o dia em que, durante marcha, a secura da paisagem fora surpreendida por rajada de vento, forte e passageiro, trazendo consigo três folhas a rodopiarem em dança aérea antes de sumirem em direção à floresta ao lado. A deusa sabia o significado disto, deixou sua amada seguir à frente nas andanças sem fim. Abandonou, por alguns breves instantes, a trilha que percorriam. Priyea foi ter para com uma _mona_, raça de híbridos, entidades da natureza cuja metade superior tinha a forma humana — feminina, no caso específico — e a inferior, tinha a forma e a pelagem de bode (ainda que bípede). Também possuía alguns outros atributos bestiais, tal como chifres caprinos e cauda. Era emissária de outra deusa, Paosea, a deusa responsável pelas mensagens, inclusive aquelas enviadas por Dimeater.

— Sei que vens em nome de Paosea, e sei que esta vem, através de ti, em nome de Dimeater. Pois eu lhe digo, mona, não há mensagem a se enviar para alguém que já tem conhecimento do que esta diz. Se não retornei até hoje ao Kasterlom é porque entendi, verdadeiramente, o que é a harmonia, o que é o Aertus, e quem sou eu, afinal. Entendi a razão que leva estas mulheres à guerra, entendi suas lutas, suas dores e suas mágoas. Entendi que trazer-lhes o dom de uma profecia é bom, mas é melhor ajudá-las a trazer esta profecia à existência. Sou a inspiração da inspiração, sou aquela que fará desta vitória a mais bela das vitórias, sou aquela que trabalha em favor do equilíbrio, pois este só se dará com a conquista de liberdade.

— Tu já trabalhaste em favor do equilíbrio quando entregaste o colar à humana, todo o mais fora excesso – respondeu a mona em tom solene, quase sonolento, em realidade. – Dimeater não culpa a deusa do amor por amar. Mas ela culpa deusas por não agirem como deusas. Estás a agir como mortal. Entendas, Priyea, tua escolha tem preço e o preço dela pode ser maior do que aquele pago por colar de ouro. A Deusa Mãe punirá aquela que não se porta como deusa, tomando-lhe a divindade não mais merecida. Teu corpo será a mera carne que compões todos os mortais, teu sangue será daquele que se esvai até a última gota, tua regeneração será aquela limitada a cicatrizes, marcas rasgarão tua pele e teus órgãos até que estes findem sob a terra. Serás humana dotada de beleza e amor, nada além.

— Pois que assim seja – afirmou a convicção imponente de Priyea. – Estas são as palavras que dirá à Deusa das Deusas, pois hoje sou mortal e amanhã serei mortal.

A mona — um simples arauto, deve-se entender, não alguém interessando ou disposto à persuasão —, testemunhou a firmeza de Priyea e retornou com a mensagem.

Evidentemente, a ameaça de Dimeater não era vã, e a outrora-deusa, logo perceberia isso, sentiria, na carne. Nunca revelara a Semíramis o encontro que tivera com a emissária de Paosea, mas era claro à heroína, que sua amada sofria sofrimento nunca antes experimentado. Custou a Priyea entender o que era mortalidade. A princípio, manteve sua postura brava de protetora de todas, mas isto pesou sobre si. Muitos foram os cortes, muitos foram os sangramentos que pareciam eternos, muitos foram os cansaços, as exaustões, as quedas, os desmaios, o não aguentar-se sobre o apoio de pernas cambaleantes, o medo de um fim: o fim de sua luta, o fim de seu estar ao lado da amada.

Mas ela a tudo suportou, batalha após batalha, exaustão após exaustão, Priyea manteve-se altiva, a postura divina nunca lhe abandonara, a força em si erguia-se a cada embate.

Aquilo que se dera em dia que marcaria a tudo. A outrora-deusa seguia ao campo de batalha por teimosia indômita, suas condições eram perceptivelmente precárias. Chegou um momento no qual, aquela que tantas vezes interpôs-se nos ataques inimigos para fazer-se de escudo às irmãs, fora resguardada por escudo feito de outra. Neste dia, Semíramis fora quem tomou seu lugar. Pôs-se a frente da amada quando uma lâmina lhe chegava, cortando o vento, desejando sangue como uma besta faminta deseja carne. Não houve tempo para que a heroína ergue-se espada para aparar ou escudo para defender. A arma acertou-a, mas apenas uma fração de seu corpo. O que ela, de fato, acertou, foi o colar trajado pelo pescoço de Semíramis. O ouro partiu-se e, impulsionado, caiu sobre as águas de um rio.

Priyea, ao ver a amada ir ao chão, temerosa, irada, possuída por frenesi de batalha, e por passionalidade, em um mero cerrar e reabrir de olhos, aproveitou a brecha cedida pelo guerreiro e atacou-o, fincando-lhe a espada em sua costela e rasgando-o feericamente por dentro. Este tombou inerte. Os outros homens a batalhar logo sentiriam o impacto daquela morte, pois se tratava de seu general e imperador, aquele que era símbolo de sua causa tal como Semíramis era o símbolo das mulheres.

Igualmente cansados, feridos, já longe de casa e com perdas vitais consideráveis, demorou menos de três dias para que a perseguição e as batalhas chegassem ao fim, abandonaram aquelas terras, voltaram aos seus lares, derrotados, humilhados, falidos em seu sistema escravocrata.

O corte sobre o pescoço de Semíramis fora superficial e ela não necessitou sequer de repouso para recompor-se. A vitória acontecera. E Priyea, diante dela, entendia, enfim, o quão bela eram todas as coisas do mundo. Quão belo era vencer, era conquistar a mais honrada conquista. Após o anúncio oficial da retirada das tropas do Povo do Reino de Areia, a euforia percorrera como flecha a acertar o coração de cada uma daquelas mulheres. Abraçavam as irmãs ao lado, sorriam umas as outras, mesmo as que não se conheciam ali passaram a entender e sentir o que era sororidade, o que era perceber-se livre, em paz, quão áurea era a alegria, o quão puro era o sentimento de serem tantas sendo apenas uma, de estarem todas entrelaçadas por amor, união e semelhança. Priyea também sentiu, ela e Semíramis beijaram-se, amantes das mais apaixonadas abençoadas pela vitória que ergueram juntas com as próprias mãos.

Foram dias festivos dos mais alegres e celebrados, até que os deveres voltassem a existir. Agora, eram incumbidas do dever de erguer suas moradias, seus templos, seus estábulos, seus celeiros, seus comércios, seus espaços dedicados ao lazer e à alegria. E assim nascia Sororia, relacionado à raiz _soror_, que na língua daquelas mulheres significava _irmã_. A Terra das Irmãs, como assim podemos entender, pouco a pouco, desde sua fundação singela após a guerra, se tornaria potência. Seria logo também, o nome de uma província e, em seguida, o nome de um reino. E este reino viria a ser o mais próspero sobre _Peltabea_ — como chamavam a Terra —, o mais rico, o mais avançado militarmente, cientificamente, culturalmente, socialmente. Priyea viu Semíramis e aquelas outras mulheres plantarem uma semente abençoada e orgulhar-se-ia disto para todo o sempre.

A deusa entendera que havia, finalmente, feito o que de fato lhe cabia e decidiu, por fim, retornar ao Kasterlom. Não se despediu verdadeiramente de Semíramis, pois sempre, uma vez ao ano, descia à terra humana para visitar sua amada. Dimeater, após tê-la punido por sua rebeldia, percebera que, enfim, sua Filha havia aprendido qual era sua verdadeira natureza. Percebera o quanto aprendera com as humanas, talvez aquilo que não aprendera vivenciando tantas eras entre as deusas. Em realidade, a Deusa Mãe entendeu a visão de Priyea em relação ao Aertus e de como seus atos lhe foram favoráveis em vez de antagonistas. Viu-se obrigada, portanto, a redimir-se e deu-lhe a imortalidade de volta.

A Deusa do Amor visitou sua amada por quatorze primaveras, quando teve de relembrar-se o que era a mortalidade. Abatida por causa desconhecida, Semíramis já não veria muitos dias à sua frente. A Deusa do Amor presenteou-a levando-a para o mais belo jardim a existir fora do Kasterlom, que criara ela própria.

— Tu és mortal, mas tu jamais morrerás – Priyea iniciou sua confissão -, tu és a história destas terras, a heroína entre as mulheres, tu és o astro que norteou teu povo até tua morada. Porém, mais do que isto, tu és o amor da Deusa do Amor e tu serás para sempre a existência. E quando te digo isto, minha guerreira, é porque tu estarás ao meu lado, para todo o sempre, neste jardim. Aqui, tu serás árvore. Serás aquela que mais amo, a árvore das pétalas numerosas, de róseos encantos e vida efêmera. Mas tuas raízes sobre a terra existirão para sempre e teus frutos se renovarão a cada primavera, a cada uma de minha estação, quando descerei à Peltabea e lhe visitarei, assim sendo para o resto dos tempos. Serás a cerejeira, a mais bela entre as árvores, a mais bela entre as cerejeiras, tal como tua amada é a mais bela entre as mulheres.

Semíramis sorriu e Priyea também sorriu. Ambas juraram o seu amor uma a outra, como haviam feito tantas vezes antes. O brilho afável, aprazível, a vida vivida como devaneio, como uma pintura, eternizada, a primar pela beleza, pela arte, pela expressividade. Seus lábios se tocaram por uma última vez, um tempo maior que o infinito, menor do que o amor sentido. E então as palavras da deusa se efetivaram, do corpo da Semíramis fez-se a mais encantadora das cerejeiras e esta se enraizou em beleza na terra que outrora conquistara.

Como prometido a sua amada, a cada ano, no segundo mês do ciclo, durante a primavera, Priyea desce de sua morada divina e vem visitar todas as cerejeiras de Sororia. Ela passa dois dias em sua companhia, a degustar de seus frutos, a refestelar-se sobre seus galhos e a sorrir, pois é isto o que cabe a Deusa do Sorriso, ver a beleza do todo e inspirar-se por ela. Inspirar-se a sorrir por aquela que amou e ama. É nesta época do ano que as sororianas comemoram o Prismeom, significando _O Sorriso de Priyea_, nesta festividade, cultuam as árvores frutíferas, o amor e, claro, a alegria de um sorriso.

Também contam as lendas que, toda vez que uma Semíramis morre – pois Semíramis tornou-se nome de título nobiliárquico equivalente a rainha -, Priyea deixa novamente sua morada, desta vez para lamentar a perda, relacionando a Semíramis que se vai, à forma não mais carnal de sua amada. É quando a deusa do sorriso chora, e suas lágrimas são pérolas que ascendem aos céus e formam estrela cadente a guiar as _dovas _– espécies de profetisas -, até a criança mais competente a assumir a regência da mátria. Acredita-se que tal ato tenha sido também promessa da deusa à amada, garantindo-lhe que suas mulheres sempre seriam governadas pela melhor herdeira possível.

A colina sobre a qual tantas vezes heroína e deusa se amaram, onde, sob o vívido traje de açafrão da lua, prometeram-se uma a outra em carícias, hoje, chama-se _Ayunopnis _— Colina do amor. Sobre a relva que àquela época alastrava-se sem conhecer sombras, hoje se vê numerosas cerejeiras a florir na primavera. Talvez, adornem-se para a chegada de sua amada.


End file.
